


He's The One

by DiverVicky



Series: Zucc & Musk. I'm bored. [2]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Don't Take This Too Seriously, Drunk Sex, F/M, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Love at First Sight, M/M, Memories, Memory flashbacks, no trauma flashbacks lol, nothing graphic tho, this is basically crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiverVicky/pseuds/DiverVicky
Summary: Elon recalls the first time he met Mark eye to eye, in the safety of a very secluded yet fancy hotel. Memories come back to him whilst Mark takes a peaceful nap by his side after a... Kinda messy night.





	He's The One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation to the first work in the series, CEOs & Something Else. Call it a prequel if you like. The italic parts are Flashbacks. I decided I'd write something more about these two because why tf no. Some few people seemed to like it so let's give it a try!

Elon settled down at the left side of the bed, a comfy blanket sheltering his exposed, sweaty body from the air conditioning. He picked his phone up from the nightstand and scrolled down Twitter as he really, (and very oddly,) fought against his desire of waking his love up with kisses, before it was time to go and retake the rutine - Conferences, meetings, round tables. He was indifferent of them. Mark rested by his side, lying on his stomach as he slept peacefully. A well deserved nap after such an intense... Meeting.

Elon turned to his side, and stared at Mark, his stare sunken on the sleeping man's semblance. He was suddenly overwhelmed. His head eventually filled with thoughts and questions - Just why, how, _when_ did they get to this point? From being basically rivals with little to no actual knowing each other, to just suddenly _fucking_ each other senseless?

Subconsciously, he let his mind wander back to the very first time they both met. It was originally arranged to be something between the lines of ''mending each other's public rivalry'' or just some business matter. He couldn't even remember, (Odd coming from him,) and he didn't really pay much mind to that. He stopped actually caring once he looked at his lover's eyes physically for the first time, all those... _Months_ ago, now.

It really did feel like it had just happened yesterday.

 

_**1 month and half before (Flashback)**_

 

_In a matter of minutes, the van had drove Elon just in front of the secluded hotel of The Ventana Inn, in California. He had been beforehand informed by Zuckerberg that he had payed for every other room in the Hotel & Spa because he ''liked privacy''. Elon couldn't blame him, as that was a more than usual thing billionaires were able to do. He also appreciated the gesture, it benefit him also._

_He hopped out of the limo and gave a look to the hotel. It was smaller than he expected, but extremely luxurious and comfortable. The only people he saw there were the doorman and the receptionist, which was inside. Elon then walked upstairs to the entrance, and filled up a small form, as he had already registered a previous reservation. He was escorted to the previously arranged room._

_''I'd like to go on by myself from here.'' He said to the bodyguard, who without a doubt respected his wishes. Elon turned and knocked on the door._

_''Come in'' He heard a man's voice from the inside. He opened the door and walked in, shutting it closed behind his back. When he looked up, Zuckerberg was rearranging some small pile of papers in a side of the bedroom. Elon felt kind of awkward, not really knowing if he should just walk to him and say hi, or wait. He decided for this last one._

_Mark didn't last much, and when he turned around, Elon froze on his tracks._

_He really couldn't put a finger on it - Mark just had something different when seen in person. The more he eyed the man, the more he felt his face burning. This was an odd occurence - Elon didn't think he'd ever think this, but the man wasn't really badly looking._

_When he least realized, Mark walked up to him and shook his hand. They smiled to each other, as the tension was noticeable._

_''A pleasure having you here'' Mark gulped. His face was kind of sweaty, and his hands, Elon couldn't help noticing, were shaky and kind of cold - Mildly wet from sweat. Why was he so nervous?_

_''The pleasure is mine'' Elon answered._

_He seemed kind of awkward, even more than Elon felt. They both sat at a big couch in a side of the room._

_Shit. He really did not think of anything to talk about beforehand. Elon opted for some small chat before going to the point._

_''So, how's your family?''_

_''They're alright.'' Mark replied almost instantly. ''My wife is on a trip to China with the girls. Gonna last some time'' He told him. 'Huh, I thought she was Japanese' Musk thought. ''How about... Yours?''_

_Elon smiled a little bit._

_''I'm glad yours are doing fine. My 6 demons are alive and thriving.'' Both grinned at this comment. ''Their mother's with them in our place.''_

_Musk couldn't help noticing Mark looked sort of... Wary, even a little bit shy. He had noticed in many of his interviews and... The Senate incident, but he didn't imagine it would be an actual trait of Zuckerberg's. He respected this, of course - Perhaps he had some kind of social anxiety, which he very much respected, and was considerate enough to make a mental note to try not to set the other man off._

_They kept on with the small talk until they realized their principal, most important subject was being kind of forgotten. After a short moment of silence, Mark dared to speak out._

_''You know, I wouldn't call our, uh- Public relationship, a ''rivalry''. By my side, I just believe we've had some disagreements and,'' Mark tried hard to keep visual contact, his face neutral. ''I think they're easy to sort out, even fix publicly. We just need to know what we should do about it''_

_''Yeah. I don't see the point. By my side, they're just mere differences of ideas, which lead us to, you know, the things we did - Me shutting my Facebook down, speaking ill of your whole Morgan Freeman robot ideas'' Mark fidgeted a little bit as the other spoke. At this point, Elon begun to notice most of the issues were started by him. He felt ashamed. ''... Not fundamental issues but remarkable small incidents. I'd say we should, I don't know - Shake hands, a conference, participate in a small round table. Show the public we get along.''_

_''I also think we could also, like... Take some kinda advantage as well, that way we can benefit each other's companies as well.'' Mark sometimes broke eye contact, as he was a little bit insecure about his comment, but Elon, which listened to him carefully, (But was principally focused on exploring his features with his gaze,) was fond of the idea. ''Maybe work on a new project together.''_

_After an instant, Elon smiled to the other man._

_''I agree. Great minds think alike.'' Elon replied. Mark smiled back and, perhaps to avoid his gaze, quickly took his phone out and checked on the hour._

_''Five o'clock.'' To hear that almost hurt. Time went like a snail. Enough time to develop the project ideas a little bit, but there were many other things Elon found more interesting to do with Mark instead._

_He decided to praise Zuckerberg's work a little bit. His brain was running dry of ideas._

_''You know that-'' ''The first time-'' Both spoke at the same time. Elon cursed at himself whereas Mark could almost feel his soul leaving his body. They both then settled to an awkward moment of silence._

_''Go- Go on, you speak first'' Mark said, a little bit ashamed. Elon gulped and smiled._

_''Why don't we have some lunch_ _instead, and then we'll discuss things there? I'm starving''  He proposed. Mark seemed to agree with the idea._

_Their way to the restaurant was silent, and Elon couldn't help feeling out of place. Of course, this **was** supposed to be a formal meeting, but what was the point now? They had sorted out things rather easy, plus there was no way they could set a resolute plan and expand their horizons as a duo in one night. Both realized by consensus that they sure had to arrange a most definite meeting because time was running short, although there really was no rush for anything by now._

_It wasn't like he was using this change of plans as an excuse to get to spend more time with the other man. No way._

_So a drink would do._

_They finally arrived at the very nice-looking (and smelling) restaurant across the street, and they were relieved once they made sure there were not many people. There was only a table, surrounded by two businessmen-looking gentlemen, which chatted in a table with a very elegant woman, accompained by two tweens. A boy and a girl. B_ o _th were too distraught in their iphones to realize they were around two of the most famous CEO's. Then, there was the waiter. It would be a rather quiet evening, something both Elon and Mark had only dreamed of for a while now._

 _They sat in one table and Mark asked for wine and sandwiches, a certainly odd choice. Elon picked the same, nonetheless._   _Given to their very busy schedule, none had the time nor the means of falling into an addiction of some sorts, so they tended to avoid very strong alcohol in several occasions, excluding wine. Alcoholism, despite all their richness and fame, was something they couldn't afford._ _Thank you very much._

_''So, Mark- Can I call you Mark?''_

_''I don't know, can you?" Both grinned. "'Course, yeah'' Mark said, amicably. Elon assumed it was because the awkwardness had wore off once they were not secluded alone in a single room. Musk just nodded and continued._

_''You know, life likes to be a pain in the ass sometimes'' Elon jokingly said. Mark listened attentively. ''One day you're the successful CEO of an outer space company, and the next day you still are, but with lower profit because weed'' He took a sip of his wine, whereas Mark smirked at his playful comment. He had heard of the incident._

_''Been there, done that'' Zuckerberg replied. ''Excluding the weed and space thing, of course.''_

_Both laughed and, well, drank. Once they ran out of wine, they asked for more._

_There was something about the other that just allowed them to laugh free and friendly, even though they only had known each other for a couple of hours now. Made them forget who they were seen as by the public. Made them feel like actual, real people. It was a strange effect. Mark could be very awkward during first meetings and in everything in general, but he did not mean to be. He tried his best not to be. With Elon, it only took a couple of hours for the Facebook CEO to actually get into the conversation and not sweat like crazy. He made him feel comfortable, and this didn't slip past Elon._

_He, by his side, could sense a tingling feeling inside. It was warm. Something he hadn't felt ever since he fell for his wife. He wanted to kick himself because of how easily he had fell silly for this man. It was not admiration, it went far beyond that. But how could anyone possibly think ill of him, anyway? He just really like the man already. No homo._

_(Or so he hoped)._

_They spoke and spoke, about serious matters, about silly things. Mark, by his side, couldn't help noticing small things that would have went over his head in any other occasion, like the wrinkles by Elon's eyes that formed every time he grinned. Or how he hid his mouth with his fist as he did so. He noticed them secretly._

_As they were in their own world, they were already in the fifth glass of wine. And wine is strong, you know. They weren't especially drunk- But already began to speak more freely, didn't really watch their words as they did. Alcohol does have that effect on you once you start getting on it._

_It didn't last much, though, as they heard a very familiar sound - A click, from a camera, coming from the only occupied table in the place. They both turned simultaneously, to catch the two kids from earlier giggling by the phone, the girl focused on typing while_ _the boy saw, who occasionally eyed them and smirked shamelessly. They had photographed them, and were probably on the way of posting the picture who-knows-where._

_''They shot us'' Elon frowned. This seemed to bother him, which got Mark nervous. ''Should we go over and-''_

_''No, no. It's not necessary'' Mark almost insisted, perhaps a bit anxious now. ''I'm- already used to it. Thought you would be, it's only a picture- There's thousands.''_

_They eyed the kids for a moment before turning their attention back at their own table. Elon was reasonably bothered. He thought, who could get used to being constantly harassed on the streets? How could you be comfortable with that? There were the paps, but he dismissed them easily, as he was usually on his van._

_But then he realized. Mark couldn't be possibly comfortable with that either, and the kids were probably shooting more pictures. The adults they were with either didn't realize, or just didn't care enough. Somehow, it almost hurt to notice that Mark looked dissappointed at the fate of their meeting. Elon resolved that they should go, try for something stronger. He called for the waiter._

_"Bring me the bill, please''_

 

**...**

 

_He did remember the moment in which they covered their faces and headed to a bar straight up the road. He also recalled when they asked for a bottle of Islay Scotch and hoped for the best. Both knew it wasn't very safe for them to be in a bar that was getting crowdy at such hours, it was almost night time - But they quickly forgot, as the burnt of expensive Scotch ran down their throats._

_There was the strong taste of the alcohol, the sound of laughter, the image of each other's face - Then it was all a blur. None could remember how many shots they had, neither did they remember the exact moment they decided to get to their hotel room. There was only this faint memory of the place getting crowded and the day becoming a chilly night._

_Then there was the moment when they arrived at their room._

_When one is drunk, all formalities are put aside. One doesn't hold back, in such fucked up state of mind. And most usually, one doesn't even keep memories of many of the events. It was only when they woke the next morning, with an intense headache, purple hickeys on their necks and mildly sore jaws, that it hit them._

_''What did we even **do**?'' Mark questioned, more to himself, as he covered himself with the sheets. Elon, who had gotten dressed faster than the speed of damn light, nearly wanted to laugh in hysteria. He felt anxious, to the point of panic._

_What if his wife found out? Fuck, she would never, right? Were there any cameras in the room? A hacker! The pictures! In the Internet! For all! To see!_

_Elon let out a loud sigh as he rubbed his temples in exhasperation. When he turned around, Mark had already put on the gray shirt he had before and his pair of jeans - He was focused on buckling them. Elon noticed with great horror some small damp, pale spots in Mark's shirt and jeans. He immediately knew what they were, and he quickly turned his head, almost in shame. His face felt like it was on fire._

_He quickly shook these thoughts away as he made sure he didn't have white spots on his clothes, which, unfortunately, he did. Elon wanted to kick himself in shame as he did his best to hide them._

_After what seemed like an eternity of Mark trying to fix himself, he didn't fail to notice that the other man was having a hard time buckling his pants. Musk considered just going away and leaving the other man to solve his mess, but immediately felt remorse after noticing Mark's hands' shaking and his breathing fastening._

_This time, he acted out of... Well, out of the blue, he couldn't really put a word to it more than acting out of "compassion" (As he afterwards recognized it as love) and quickly walked to Mark's side. His heart almost broke as he caught a glimpse of Mark's panicking face. He reached out and placed a hand in Zuckerberg's shoulder, who quickly turned to him, flinching._

_"Easy there" He tried to seem calm, remembering the other man's condition. He did not want to set him off, or let Mark have a full-blown meltdown right on there. It was the least thing they needed. "Don't freak out. Uh, just try to breathe and-"_

_"This was all my fault" Mark let go all of the sudden, his voice low, and Elon backed away for a second. Mark passed a hand through his short way in an exhasperate manner. "It's all because of me, I drank too much and now we're screwed, I shouldn't have came, I'm sorry I-"_

_"Mark!" Elon's head throbbed as he attempted to take Mark out of his attack of personal responsibility. He was sweating like he did when they first met, or even more. "This is not your fault, okay? We both drank. Let's not allow irrational guilt tripping take over us now. We didn't know what we were doing."_

_Elon felt these last words as if he was saying a big-time lie. He knew himself. He knew that, when drunk, you will not hold back and do things you were eager for, yet too unsure to perform in a sober state. He was no fool._

_But then, he truly hoped that it meant that Mark had also complied. He wouldn't forgive himself had he ever known he hadn't._

_(And it would mean the other man probably reciprocated it, too)._

_Mark sat on the (suggestively messy) bed and rubbed his reddened eyes while sniffing. Elon couldn't help feeling bad. He wasn't anywhere near being an expert in helping someone else through an anxiety attack, and even less now that his own mind almost demanded him to curl up in a corner and hide and cry. Instead of losing his composture, though, Elon cleared his throat and sat on the bed, just beside Mark, and placed a soothing hand on his back. He took his phone out and scrolled down Twitter, in which he found no images or even their names trending, meaning that they were safe by now._

_Otherwise, he would be freaking out like crazy as well. He turned to Mark._

_"I am here. There is no reason to panick. See," He moved the phone so that Mark would be able to see, and scrolled down. "No one is saying anything now, no one knows. We are safe."_

_Elon wished they actually had nothing to worry about. His head felt like it was exploding from the incredible headache. Mark stared down at the phone's screen, and then proceeded to wipe some tears from his cheeks, now sticky._

_"I'm relieved. It's just..." He whimpered a little. "Priscilla, I swore I'd never lay hands on another woman's body else than her, and she did the same promise. I broke my promise. Plus, you've got a wife too, that's... Double as bad"_

_"But I am not 'another woman' now, am I" Elon said jokingly, gesturing at himself, then moved closer to Mark who had let out a little grin. "Listen. We weren't in our five senses. You can't be blamed over something you had no control over. That won't help us in anything, just make things worse. Why don't we try and find a way out instead?"_

_Before Mark was even to agree, Twitter's main refreshed. Both quickly turned down to the screen as they glanced at the first post that came to view._

_Both immediately recognized them as pictures that the two kids had taken back in the restaurant, on their profiles. Shit._

_Both men appeared smirking, Elon holding a glass of wine whilst Mark covered his mouth slightly, the plate of sandwiches between them. In the other picture, both kids appeared giggling, with both men chatting distraughtly behind them in the selfie. Said post's description read, 'havin a date with bae and not knowin what to order for her be like. Lmaoo 😂😂😌'. Likes and retweets grew with every minute._

_Elon was speechless. Those **brats**. Wine and sandwiches wasn't even **that** bad!_

_"W-well, it shows nothing suggestive to be honest, it is just a meeting between two friendly CEO's"_

_"I don't know what to think anymore" Mark's mind was getting over-worked. He looked away from the phone to find some solace in focusing on anything else, like the jacket that laid thrown in a corner of the room, property of Elon. "You must rightfully hate me."_

_"No, I- Mark. Look at me." He did as he was told, with certain difficulty. "I do not hate you. We've only known each other for, what, 10 hours? I really don't know. What I do know, is that you're someone I don't regret on meeting. I might have even... Enjoyed our meeting, to put it that way." Elon tried to be gentle on his implication. He truly did hope that Mark would get the point... And perhaps just agree. "I would like to know... Did you?"_

_Mark stared at him for a moment, his expression unreadable. He then half-smiled._

_"I guess... It was not that unpleasant, not in the least." He replied after a moment. "Now that I look back, I might even consider a reeschedule so we can, you know, retake it from where we left off."_

_"I'm up for it."_ _Elon totally got the hint on this one. The signs, or what remained of Mark's latest panick attack, hadn't totally wore off from Mark's face. He noticed this as his eyes detailed Mark's face in a state of awe. Gosh, the man was so **cute**._

_"I guess it's about time we get going. Any other day free?" Mark and him stood from the bed, putting their jackets on in an attempt of hiding the dried remains of their night together. Elon wished he could at least remember anything from it. Perhaps when the headache is over he could recall an instant or two._

_"By next saturday I'll be back from a conference in Atlanta" Elon smiled. He was used to this kind of arranged events, so it was usual for him to know the exact date of everything. Mark just nodded with a smile, and then they were both gone._

 

 

**...**

 

 

_That night, Elon remembered with humour, he couldn't help his urge of just wanking off to what could have been, what could have happened between them both in intimacy that night. Every small glimpse, every tiny memory he was able to get back to his mind. He did and with great pleasure he came, looking forward to their next meeting with every fiber of his being._

_His heart jumped whenever he thought of having Zuckerberg's body, of him being all his again. He had come to terms with his desire ever since he walked out of the hotel, with all the disdain in the world._

_But overall, he knew they required to sort things out together. He wanted to hear it from Mark's voice; A simple and plain 'Yes, Elon. I want us to become something more. Fuck me senseless"._

_He could only hope for a yes, at the very least. Elon finally set his mind into sleeping away and the last thing that crossed his mind, was **him**._

 

 

**...**

 

All of sudden, he found it all completely unbelievable. How could the man that comfortably slept beside him charm him this way?

The (rather overly) smart clock on the wall helped remind him it was nearly time to go. He longed to be spared a minute, if only to cuddle a bit and then goodbye until who-knows-when.

He glanced at Mark's sleeping form. It had been an especially rough session, that of last night's, which left them both tired as they went to sleep later than they were used to. It was no wonder Zuck had dozed off so easily.

Whom, speaking of, was starting to come back into consciousness. He yawned and flexed his arms, then turned to his side and face Musk, a small smile imprinted on his sleepy face.

"Morning" He said tiredly, trying to gather himself together. Mark would be free of work and family all day and Elon just wanted everyone to fuck off and leave them be for a while.

"Morning, love" He said instead, as he stood.

Mark clapped two times and the lights went on. Both tried to shake the morning tiredness off their features, as they got dressed and Elon brushed his hair. He would shower later at the hotel.

Both were downstairs as Mark prepared some breakfast for Elon before letting him go. It also pained him, that they couldn't spend as much time as they'd like together, but quickly realized that thinking too much of it would just get him in a bad mood. With that, he quickly shook those thoughts away, as he served several pancakes in two plates for him and Elon. He added syrup and butter, and cold chocolate milk as a drink.

Both ate together, often talking about everything and nothing to make up for the brief time they got left. Mark listened carefully as Elon spoke to him about a SpaceX launching that was to have place in April and encouraged the other man to attend, not as crows, but as a special companion. Mark promised he'd make sure to clear his schedule for that day, and that he would do what's possible to be there.

Elon knew that Mark had a very, if not extremely, busy schedule, just like he did. He only rarely ever rearranged his tasks for someone else, that being a very limited list of people - Usually only his family.

And now him.

At that moment, Elon almost felt like he didn't deserve someone like Mark, whom he saw as a valuable and dearest individual more than just some lover - Gosh that he made him happy, going to extremes only to not to dissappoint him. He almost felt guilty, yet he would easily call himself the happiest man on Earth, beyond than that of the busiest.

All of sudden, he found it all completely unbelievable. How could the man that distraughtly ate across the side of the dinner table him charm him this way?

They now were to finish their food in silence. He found it utterly ridiculous, how so much people would joke around about Zuckerberg's looks or way to act around people. If only they saw him with the same endearment, if only they noticed the true colors of the individual, they would stop being so judgemental. He truly thought them blind, as he found really no flaw on his lover's appearance, or even way to be. To him, that wasn't even of much importance anyway.

Not even the slightlest bit. He hadn't loved so intensely, and lusted so eagerly, ever since he met his wife - But his attraction towards her had long since worn off. This love was newer, and they were convinced it would last the longest.

And it did.

Mark clapped two times and the running went on, as he put the dirty dishes in. Elon quickly washed his mouth with water as he focused on leaving, gently pulling Mark close and kissing him goodbye. He promised he'd keep in contact with him, and so did Mark.

That, until their wives got in their way, he thought with disdain as he entered his car and drove away - but they'd always find a way to work out.

That being Elon's empty office, saturday night, using an "important meeting about business relationship" excuse.

They'd never get tired of their meetings.

**Author's Note:**

> That was it! Perhaps I'll write something more about them in the future, just let me know if anyone around here likes this pairing enough and how I write them. Give me ideas! thnk u vry much also.


End file.
